This specification relates to verifying a wireless device.
Some wireless devices include a near field communication (NFC) module that enables the wireless device to communicate wirelessly with other NFC-enabled components. For example, “tapping” an NFC-enabled wireless device to a passive NFC tag can cause the NFC tag to wirelessly transmit data to the wireless device. In some instances, an NFC tag sends the wireless device a uniform resource locator (URL) or other information.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.